


Need To Work on That One

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: If anyone can see through Eames's forgeries as he perfects them, Arthur can





	Need To Work on That One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Inception, Arthur/Eames, Well, nobody's perfect. (Some Like It Hot)](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/153519.html?thread=7011503&format=light#cmt7011503)

Mapping out the bar in the hotel level of the design and Arthur had a feeling someone had slipped in to test his ability to concentrate on his work. That someone probably being Eames, who loved to test him in the most sophomoric ways imaginable. He had learned to brace himself for most anything, including distracting projections and annoying forgeries. There was one time he had a whole Busby Berkeley cast of chorus girls can-canning around him, but he as he sat at the bar, sketching out the next level, he refused to let himself think of that for long, in case he quite literally cursed that into existence.

Which was when he saw something in red move behind him, by way of the large mirror behind the bar, a figure in a red gown. He looked over his shoulder in time to see a leggy blonde woman about to slip her arms about his neck.

"Working hard or hardly working?" she asked, sweetly.

"I was working hard till you came along," he said, looking right at her.

"Well, you know what they say about all work and no play," she insinuated, leaning closer, one hand on the low back to his bar stool, close enough that he could feel her breath on his cheek and smell her perfume.

Which smelled vaguely of Eames's cologne. Arthur glanced into the bar mirror and noticed the blonde's true face: Eames's smirking, scruffy face, over the blonde's sleeveless red gown.

"Eames, this is not the time and the place for this kind of encounter," Arthur said, patiently.

"And how did you know it was me?" Eames asked, comically disappointed, a fake pout crossing his face.

"Your cologne gave you away: if you're going to use that particular forgery, you're going to need to refine it first," Arthur replied, turning back to his work.

"But I fooled you for a moment, didn't I? That was a glint of interest I saw in your eyes and not just the light reflecting off the mirror," Eames persisted.

"For a moment: it didn't last that long," Arthur said, patiently, turning back to his sketch pad.

"Well, nobody's perfect," Eames replied breezily and draping an arm around the other's shoulders, he leaned in to snog the side of his head before leaving him to his work.


End file.
